Telematics is a rapidly growing field in connection with risk management for fleets of motor vehicles. Telematics entails installation of one or more sensors on a motor vehicle for the purpose of monitoring the use and/or condition of the motor vehicle. The telematics sensor data may relate, for example, to the vehicle's speed, location, acceleration, etc. The data generated and/or collected by the sensors is transmitted by telecommunications (e.g., via satellite and/or a cellular telephone network) to a central computer. The central computer stores, compiles and analyzes the sensor data to provide information that may be used for driver evaluation, risk management, and/or insurance policy underwriting, among other applications.
According to another typical aspect of telematics systems, sensor data may be provided as an input to an onboard computing device. The onboard computing device may drive an output device to provide warnings or other feedback to the driver when unsafe operation is occurring.
A number of existing companies function as telematics vendors. As is familiar to those who are skilled in the art, a telematics vendor supplies and/or installs telematics sensors, and/or receives and stores the telematics sensor data and provides reports about vehicle operation based on the telematics sensor data.
Like any supplier of services, a telematics vendor has incentives to provide effective services based on a desire for continued business engagements and for a good reputation. The present inventors have now recognized a need to still more strongly align the interests of telematics vendors with vehicle fleet operators and/or insurers.